This invention relates to exercise apparatus.
This invention has particular but not exclusive application to exercise apparatus which exercises at least some of the major muscle groups of the user's upper or lower body simultaneously and that as a consequence the user is encouraged to perform a valsalva manoeuvre and for illustrative purposes reference will be made to such application. However in addition, it is believed the exercise apparatus may be used to strengthen the cardiovascular system of the human body and/or selected muscles; to enhance the lymphatic and nerve systems; to correct neurological, muscular and vascular abnormalities; to treat medical disorders including Multiple Sclerosis and Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, and for minimising abnormalities in bodily fluid flow and a general loss of mobility and strength exhibited by persons confined to weightless environments such as astronauts.
Exercise apparatus comprising weights which may be lifted or pushed between a steadfast position and a relatively unstable position are known and are often used to exercise or strengthen selected muscles or muscle groups of the human body. Unfortunately the repetitious contraction and extension of various muscles associated with the use of such apparatus places considerable strain on the tendons connecting the muscles to adjacent bones and may contribute to temporary or permanent damage thereto.
It is also apparent that the use of such exercise apparatus will not enable persons to perform a valsalva manoeuvre and as a consequence such apparatus can not be used to raise the pressure of the person's cerebrospinal fluid.
It has also been observed that astronauts who have been subjected to a weightless environment for a prolonged period of time often suffer a loss of muscular strength contributing to a lack of mobility. It is therefore desirable to provide astronauts with exercise apparatus which they may use in weightless environments and preflight so as to maintain acceptable levels of muscular strength and mobility. Present exercise apparatus, being dependent on gravitational forces, are useless in weightless environments.
It has also been observed amongst astronauts that some bodily fluids including blood have an undesirable tendency to shift in a cephalad direction due to the weightless environment. It is therefore desirable to provide apparatus which when used in a weightless environment may arrest or reverse the aforementioned flow of bodily fluids into the thorax and head cavities in particular.